¿Quién?
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "¿Quién?" Era una simple pregunta. Como podría haberlo sido cualquier otra. Yoshino lo sabía, y, también sabía de "quién" no quería escuchar esa pregunta. OneShot.


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con un one-shot de uno de mis mangas favoritos: Zetsuen no Tempest^^ Esta es mi decimoquinta historia en general, el décimo one-shot y el primero que es de este fandom :)

Y, al ser el primero que escribo sobre esto, no sé cómo me habrá quedado… Pero, espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia! Además, da penita que Zetsuen no Tempest cuente con tan pocos fics!

Bien, antes de que empiecen a leer, quisiera decir que a lo mejor hay algún spoiler del manga. Pero, decir que he escrito este one-shot solo habiendo leído los primeros veintiún capítulos del manga. Así que, con la información de la que dispongo de esos capítulos, ha surgido este one-shot, ya que quería escribir algo con Yoshino y Mahiro como protagonistas… (me encantan estos personajes^^). También he de decir que, este one-shot es fruto de suposiciones/hipótesis/ideas raras mías sobre qué podría haber pasado y qué podría pasar.

Ah, y también, hay alguna alusión a obras de Shakespeare :P

Bien, sin más que decir, solo que muchas gracias por pasarse a leer, espero que disfruten leyendo^^

**..**

"_**¡El mundo está desquiciado! ¡Vaya faena, haber nacido yo para tener que arreglarlo!"**_

_**Hamlet, **_**William Shakespeare.**

_**¿QUIÉN?**_

"_¿Quién?"_

Era una simple pregunta. Como podría haberlo sido cualquier otra. Yoshino lo sabía, y, también sabía de "quién" no quería escuchar esa pregunta.

Todo sería más fácil si todo hubiera seguido su lógica. Pero, nada tiene lógica.

Algo que fue y desearía no haber sido. Algo que desearía haber sido y que no fue.

Todo se reduce a que nada tiene sentido por sí solo. ¿Buscarle la lógica? Sería lo más acertado…

Pero, ¿qué hacer con algo que ya ocurrió? No hay modo de cambiarlo. Si se cambiara, se alteraría la lógica del mundo. Y, aun sabiendo que era algo imposible, también imposible era no desearlo.

"_No existen los milagros"_, se recordó. _"Ni siquiera la magia puede hacer milagros"_

Miró a su alrededor, viendo un mundo que no parecía el suyo.

Grandes árboles sin hojas se erguían por doquier. La gente les temía. La gente les odiaba. La gente les adoraba. Una nueva filosofía de vida. Pero, ¿qué tiene de lógica que la propia lógica del mundo se rija por un árbol mágico?

Suspiró y vaho exhaló de sus labios, como pequeñas volutas de humo. Como si estuviera lleno de humo. Como si se estuviera o se hubiera quemado por dentro. Una simple persona hecha de humo, y lamentos, y deseos, y mentiras, y tristeza, y amor.

"_¿Quién?"_

-¡Yoshino!

Conectó con la realidad para ver que le miraban con el ceño fruncido. No era exactamente enfado, lo sabía. Era esa extraña curiosidad que se despierta en el interior de alguien cuando quiere saber qué es lo que está pensando otra persona.

Yoshino sonrió para esconder sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa, Hakaze-san?

-No me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

Yoshino se rascó la barbilla y mostró una sonrisa de circunstancias. Como solía hacer.

-No, lo siento.

Hakaze refunfuñó, molesta. ¿Por qué Yoshino nunca la prestaba atención? Ella era guapa, atlética, inteligente, carismática. Ella era una princesa. La maga más fuerte del mundo. Entonces, ¿por qué enamorarse de alguien cuyo corazón ya tenía dueño?

Sí. Lo mejor era dejarlo. No serviría de nada seguir por ese camino. Además, sabía que no debía querer a Yoshino Takigawa. Él la odiaría por ello, porque podría pasar algo terrible a alguien a quien él quería profundamente.

Lástima que eso ya hubiera sucedido.

-Decía… que nos reuniremos con los demás dentro de poco.

-Es verdad-asintió.

Hakaze le escrutó con la mirada.

-No pareces muy contento-observó.

-Eh…Bueno…

-¿No tienes ganas de ver a Mahiro?

"_Es precisamente por él por lo que no quiero ir"_

Sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido. Mahiro era su mejor amigo. Pero, le había dado su palabra sobre algo que aún no estaba preparado para decir y afrontar. A pesar de haberse imaginado qué pasaría si se lo dijera, una y otra vez. Y, una vez más, no tenía lógica alguna.

Además, no quería que Mahiro, ni nadie, supiera lo que pensaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. No. No podía decirlo. Sentía que estaría traicionándola a _ella_ si lo hiciera. Pero, debía hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

-Hace bastante frío, ¿no crees?-comentó Hakaze frotándose las manos.

Yoshino miró el cielo encapotado. Deseó que lloviera y poder fundirse con la lluvia.

A pesar del frío, él pensó en aquellas tardes de verano en _su _compañía. Aún podía recordar sus manos tocándola. Aún podía sentir sus brazos a su alrededor mientras él pedaleaba sin saber a dónde ir, siempre y cuando _ella_ fuera con él.

Casi podía oler a los girasoles, testigos de lo que nadie más sabía.

"_Aunque tal vez ya no sean los únicos…"_

Ese pensamiento, como desde el primer día, le aterraba. Pensar que podría sentir miedo de…

-Yoshino.

Alzó la mirada y le vio, allí frente a él.

"…_mi mejor amigo"_

Mahiro mostró una de sus extrañas sonrisas al verle.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde has estado perdiendo el tiempo?

-¡No ha estado perdiendo el tiempo!-exclamó Hakaze, un tanto indignada.

Mahiro se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no le importaba lo más mínimo. En realidad… Solo había algo que le importara en ese momento.

Esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

"_Estaba deseando volver a verte, Yoshino. Ahora me dirás...Quién…"_

Con él estaban Samon y Evangeline. Todos se saludaron, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Se encontraban en una calle desierta a esas horas de la tarde. Podía palparse la soledad del lugar. Como los corazones de las personas que han perdido algo demasiado importante.

Yoshino solo era capaz de contemplar la posibilidad de que todo fuera como él pensaba. La verdad que creía haber descubierto. Lo que destruiría tanto a él como a Mahiro. Sin embargo, sería lo que salvaría al mundo.

-¿Algo nuevo sobre el mago de Zetsuen?-preguntó entonces Hakaze.

Samon negó con la cabeza.

-Por mucho que ese chico, Hanemura, posea la poderosa magia del mago de Zetsuen, no parece tener la voluntad de serlo.

Samon dirigió una breve mirada a Yoshino.

"_Y todavía no puedo descartar la posibilidad de que Yoshino Takigawa sea la voluntad del mago de Zetsuen"_

Pero Samon no sabía algo que Yoshino sabía. Nadie había contemplado esa posibilidad. Solo Yoshino. Solo Yoshino creía tener la verdad de lo que pasó en sus manos.

Si las cosas fueran así, por mucho que doliera, todo volvería a tener sentido.

Hakaze se puso a hablar con Samon sobre las posibilidades del mago de Zetsuen.

"_Inútil charla"_, pensó Yoshino.

Evangeline también se unió a la conversación, aunque miraba con ojos preocupados en su dirección. Eso descartaba toda posibilidad de que Mahiro no preguntara.

-Yoshino.

"_Y aquí viene"_

-No lo habrás olvidado, ¿verdad? Me diste tu palabra.

"_Sí"_

-Sí.

-Entonces, dímelo-los ojos de Mahiro se mostraron ansiosos-¿Quién? ¿Quién era el novio de Aika?

"_Aika"_

La echaba tanto de menos que se preguntó cómo es que no había sido capaz de mostrar todo su dolor tan solo porque Mahiro no lo sabía. No sabía que él y ella…

-Oh, ¡es cierto!-a Hakaze se le iluminaron los ojos-¿Quién es? Yo también tengo curiosidad…

"_¡Tú también no, Hakaze-san!"_

"_Es el momento"_, pensó Evangeline.

Yoshino miró a Mahiro.

"_¿Servirá una mentira?"_

Por la expresión de Evangeline, sabía que no funcionaría, que tendría que decir la verdad. Además, ella que sabía la verdad, también podía delatarle. A saber.

Evangeline tocó la pistola que llevaba bajo el abrigo. Solo por si acaso. No podía saber cómo reaccionaría Mahiro, pero…

Ella lo sabía. Se lo había dicho Yoshino en una ocasión. Y, por petición de él, había guardado silencio. Pero, ¿había sido lo mejor?

-¿Y bien?-Mahiro enarcó una ceja, expectante e impaciente.

"_Novio"_, Samon recordó lo que aquella palabra había supuesto para cambiar la opinión de Mahiro. Era un tema importante, aunque no para él.

Yoshino permanecía tranquilo, sosegado. Pero por dentro estaba gritando por escapar de esa situación.

"_¿Llevará Mahiro talismanes encima…?"_, si es así, estaba en clara desventaja. El no tenía ninguno con el que defenderse.

Pero, sabía que no había marcha atrás. Lo sabía desde el mismo instante en que le dijo a Mahiro que sabía quién era el novio de Aika.

Por eso, cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

-El novio de Aika-chan…-abrió los ojos y miró a Mahiro-…soy yo.

Y reinó el silencio.

Se había imaginado aquella situación infinidad de veces, pero, desde luego, nunca esperó que Mahiro permaneciera en silencio.

Hakaze también permanecía en silencio, tal vez sopesando la posibilidad de que la novia de Yoshino, de la cual no sabía su nombre y a la cual nunca había visto, pudiera ser la hermana de Mahiro.

Los demás no dijeron nada.

Mahiro le miraba fijamente. Al final, terminó por reír.

-Oh, vamos, deja de decir estupideces. En serio, ¿quién…?

"_No lo volveré a decir"_, pensó Yoshino.

Y, al ver Mahiro que su amigo no sonreía, que no decía que era una broma, que no decía nada, entonces lo supo.

Sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

-…Mientes-masculló.

Entonces Yoshino se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-No.

Una simple palabra. Una simple palabra que confirmó lo que Mahiro deseaba que fuera una estúpida mentira.

Sus ojos se dilataron y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, al igual que los puños. Eso era todo lo que podía soportar.

-¡Mientes!-volvió a exclamar-¡Mientes, mientes, mientes! ¡Maldita sea!-despotricó.

Yoshino no dijo nada.

-¡No te gustaba! ¡No os llevabais bien! ¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo entonces…?

Yoshino volvió a inspirar hondo.

-Te mentí. No… Te mentimos. Aika-chan y yo-esbozó una sonrisa triste-Lo siento, Mahiro.

-¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡Solo quiero que me digas la verdad de una maldita vez!

Yoshino terminó por suspirar. Desde luego, tampoco se hubiera imaginado nunca que Mahiro fuera tan terco como para no reconocer la verdad. No. Que fuera tan terco como para no querer aceptarla. ¿Por qué?

"_Porque se siente traicionado"_

Sí, en esos momentos, Mahiro se sentía traicionado por las dos personas en quienes más confiaba. Su mejor amigo Yoshino, y su hermana Aika.

Yoshino se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su móvil, lo que hizo exasperar todavía más a Mahiro, que empezó nuevamente a gritar, pero sus gritos se vieron apagados cuando vio lo que Yoshino le mostraba en la pantalla de su móvil. Incluso a la distancia prudencial a la que se encontraban, podía verlo perfectamente. Era un mensaje. Un simple mensaje de texto. Con una foto adjuntada.

"Ya no puedo esperar por la cita de mañana. Si me dejas plantada esta vez, no te lo perdonaré"

Y bajo este mensaje, estaba una foto que la propia Aika se había hecho.

Eso lo confirmó todo, aunque Mahiro no quisiera aceptarlo.

"_¿Cuánto voy a esperar…por un mañana que nunca vendrá?"_, pensó Yoshino, como tantas otras veces, mientras se guardaba nuevamente el móvil.

En su mente resonaron unas palabras.

"Esa engañosa palabra mañana, mañana, mañana_,_ nos va llevando por días al sepulcro, y la falaz lumbre del ayer ilumina al necio hasta que cae en la fosa". Era de Macbeth, de William Shakespeare.

Entonces vino lo que había estado esperando. Lo que consideraba que Mahiro habría hecho.

-¡DESGRACIADO!

Junto con ese grito, Mahiro pegó un fuerte puñetazo a Yoshino en la cara, que cayó al suelo y dio un par de vueltas. Postrado en el suelo, escupió sangre.

Al menos, se alegró de que Mahiro no tuviera ningún talismán para usar magia de defensa, porque el golpe habría sido mucho peor.

-¡Yoshino!-clamó Hakaze, que se disponía a interponerse entre los dos.

Pero Samon le agarró del brazo, reteniéndola.

-¡Suéltame!

-No-negó con la cabeza-No interfieras. Es algo que esos dos jóvenes tienen que resolver entre ellos.

-Pero…

"_Mahiro es capaz de matarle"_

Hakaze lo sabía. Y Evangeline también, por eso estaba muy pendiente de la situación que se estaba dando, con la mano agarrando el mango de la pistola, por si se veía en la necesidad de usarla para detener al chico rubio. Pero, ¿realmente podía pararlos…?

Yoshino también sabía que podía defenderse si lo quisiera, ya que ninguno de los dos contaba con talismanes, así que podría decirse que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Pero… no se defendía. Pensaba que, en realidad, se merecía que Mahiro le diera una paliza, por haberle estado ocultando aquello por tanto tiempo.

Al incorporarse del suelo, recibió un nuevo golpe por parte de su amigo.

-¿¡Por qué!?-bramó Mahiro, sin parar de golpear a su amigo. Le dolían las manos, pero eso no importaba. Yoshino había empezado a sangrar, pero eso no importaba.

Solo importaba el hecho de que él…

Yoshino aterrizó una vez más en el suelo. Y en esta ocasión, Mahiro se puso encima de él y le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡Se supone que ella no te importaba! ¡En absoluto!-le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, lo que hizo que el rostro de Yoshino se contrajera en una nueva mueca de dolor-Ni siquiera… ¡Ni siquiera te importó que muriera! ¡No lloraste por ella en su funeral!

-…Es cierto-dijo con un hilo de voz-No pude llorar. Y quiero pensar que la razón fue porque no quería que tú lo supieras.-sacudió la cabeza-Ya no sé qué pensar…

Otro puñetazo le acalló.

-¿¡Qué la hiciste!? ¿Dónde pasasteis tiempo juntos? ¿Qué hicisteis? ¿Dónde…?-pareció quedarse sin palabras-¿Dónde…la tocaste? ¿La cogiste de la mano? ¿La abrazaste? ¿La…besaste?

El solo hecho de pensarlo, hizo que Mahiro quisiera golpear a Yoshino por toda la eternidad. No había nada en ese mundo que pudiera acallar el dolor y la furia que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Al pensar en ello, Yoshino recordó los buenos momentos que había pasado con Aika. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo.

Mahiro sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? Dios, ¿cómo se había atrevido a tocar a Aika…?

Le soltó del cuello de la camisa y el castaño se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras recibía más puñetazos.

-¡TE MATARÉ!-bramó Mahiro.

"_Hazlo"_

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Yoshino al contemplar esa idea, lo que crispó a Mahiro.

-¿¡Qué te hace gracia!?

-…Si me matas…nunca lo sabrás.

-¿Saber? ¿El qué?-el castaño permaneció en silencio, sintiendo cómo el dolor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, cómo la sangre resbalaba tímidamente por su cabeza…-¡Dímelo!

Mahiro se apartó de él y Yoshino pudo levantarse, no sin esfuerzo, para decir aquello que llevaba mucho tiempo sopesando. Miró a los demás. Evangeline permanecía en guardia, Samon tan solo contemplaba silencioso, mientras agarraba por el brazo a una Hakaze sumida en la preocupación.

Yoshino sonrió nuevamente.

"_Se lo voy a contar, Aika-chan... Tu muerte no terminará en tragedia"_

Aunque esto parezca una sombría tragedia.

-¿¡Qué es!?-exigió saber Mahiro, cuando en realidad lo único que quería hacer era seguir desquitándose con él, por atreverse a acercarse a Aika…

-Yo sé…-empezó a decir Yoshino-…quién es el asesino de Aika-chan.

Aquello supuso una conmoción entre todos los presentes.

"_¿Quién?"_

Mahiro frunció el ceño, analizando la situación, todo lo fríamente que podía, teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar.

-…Sabemos que es el mago de Zetsuen-habló Mahiro-Solo tenemos que comprobar si realmente lo hizo él… Tenemos que encontrar a ese mago.

Para sorpresa de todos, Yoshino negó con la cabeza.

-Joven… ¿Estás diciendo que Hanemura no es el mago de Zetsuen?

-No, no he dicho eso-dijo Yoshino, mientras se limpiaba como podía la sangre del rostro con la manga de la chaqueta. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, pero sentía la mente limpia. Porque, ahora, todo volvería a tener sentido. Todo volvería a ser lógico.

A pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado… Y, como dijo Aika una vez…

"_Todo sucede por una razón_. _Algún día, esto tendrá un resultado muy hermoso"._

Yoshino mostraba entonces una tranquilidad que confundió a todos, lo que llevó a Samon preguntarse una vez más si él era realmente el mago de Zetsuen y, en esos momentos, iba a decirlo.

Intentaba limpiarse un poco la ropa, pero en realidad, su aspecto era desastroso.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir Samon de nuevo-¿Qué intentas decir, joven?

-Que nos hemos desviado del camino frente a la búsqueda del asesino de Aika-chan.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo entonces Hakaze-Llegamos a la conclusión de que era alguien que había escapado a mi red mágica cuando busqué por medio de magia quién había sido el responsable. Y ese solo podía ser el mago de Zetsuen, porque no servía al Árbol del Génesis.

Una vez más, Yoshino negó con la cabeza.

"_¿En qué está pensando este niño?"_, ¿realmente sería el mago de Zetsuen, y les quería hacer creer que no es realmente el responsable para que no le buscaran y sospecharan de él?

Samon no lo sabía. Nadie de los allí presentes sabía lo que escondía aquel rostro resuelto, que parecía tener las respuestas para todo.

-Hakaze-san-Yoshino se dirigió a la princesa-¿No habías determinado en primer lugar, antes de suponer que fuera el mago de Zetsuen, que el asesino era alguien del clan Kusaribe, tu clan y el de Samon?

-Mm… Eso es cierto. Pero…

-¡Hicimos una investigación!-metió baza Samon-Investigamos sobre la fecha de la muerte, y constatamos que no había nadie del clan que hubiera cometido tal crimen.

-Además-añadió Hakaze-Si alguien del clan Kusaribe asesina a alguien con sus propias manos, considerado el mayor de los pecados para nuestro clan, ese miembro del clan no será capaz de usar magia de nuevo.

-Cierto-convino Samon-Y según esa investigación todos los miembros actuales del clan son capaces de usar la magia. Así que, no es plausible que…

Todos miraron nuevamente a Yoshino, que ahora se les presentaba como una completa incógnita.

-El clan Kusaribe sirve al Árbol del Génesis, ¿no es cierto?-preguntó.

-Sí-asintió Hakaze-Aunque Samon y unos cuantos quisieron resucitar al Árbol de Zetsuen-le dirigió una mirada furibunda al miembro de su clan, que hizo caso omiso a ello.

-Y el clan Kusaribe sirve al Árbol del Génesis porque él sigue la lógica del mundo, ¿no es así?

-Claro, por eso yo, que soy la princesa del clan, tengo a la lógica de mi parte al servir al Árbol del Génesis.

-Así es-convino Yoshino.

"_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Yoshino? ¿Solo estás haciendo esto para que no te mate? Ja, debes estar bromeando…"_

-El asesino de Aika-chan fue alguien de clan Kusaribe.-sentenció Yoshino; alzó un dedo-Pero…en ese momento, no era un miembro del clan propiamente dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Quiero decir… Si un miembro del clan Kusaribe cometiera el asesinato de Aika-chan, pero, fuera algo que favoreciera la lógica del mundo, el Árbol del Génesis le perdonaría, y, por eso, escaparía a la red de magia de Hakaze-san.

-Espera, espera. No sé si lo he entendido…-le interrumpió Mahiro-¿Estás diciendo que Aika murió por la lógica del mundo? ¡Entonces estamos en las mismas! ¿No? A fin de cuentas, sería la culpa de Hakaze, ya que, de no ser porque murió Aika, nunca la hubiera ayudado a salir de aquella isla. ¡Todo eso es por la lógica del mundo! Si no fuera así, ¡sería ilógico!

-Sí y no-dijo Yoshino.

-¿Cómo?

Yoshino sonrió al decir las siguientes palabras.

-"El hecho de que sea ilógico no significa que sea malo".

Mahiro lo recordó. Recordó haber escuchado aquellas palabras de labios de Aika…

A Yoshino le vino a la mente algo que había leído. Era de Hamlet, de William Shakespeare:

"No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así"

-Pero, aun si hubiera sido así-habló Hakaze-Aun si hubiera sido alguien del clan Kusaribe, y hubiera sido perdonado por el Árbol del Génesis, mi magia lo habría encontrado.

-No, no lo habría hecho. Como ya lo has podido comprobar, y por eso todo se desvió hacia el mago de Zetsuen.

-¿Cómo? Es imposible que…

-Tu magia no encontró al asesino, que era del clan Kusaribe, porque… Sencillamente, estaba muerto.

-¿¡Muerto!?

"_Esto no tiene sentido"_

No. Si estaba muerto… Pero entonces, ¿dónde quedaba la venganza de Mahiro?

-Un momento. Aun si en ese momento estaba muerto, aun así, habría habido algún registro. Quiero decir… Después de cometer el asesinato, eso quedaría registrado en el Árbol del Génesis, aun estando muerto tiempo después.

-Cierto. Pero…

Yoshino inspiró hondo.

Estaba a punto de revelar esa verdad que creía haber descubierto. Aunque pareciera ilógico, pero "el hecho de que sea ilógico, no significa que sea malo"…

Yoshino miró a todos los presentes.

-Pero, no quedó registrado como asesino porque murió en el mismo instante en que cometió el asesinato.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

-…Lo que estoy intentando decir es que, en realidad, no hay un "asesino" propiamente dicho-hizo una pausa dramática-Sino que… Aika-chan se mató a sí misma.

"_Ya está. Lo he dicho"_

Tras unos instantes de incrédulo silencio, se desató la locura.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-No, es imposible…

-¡Aika no haría algo así!

Yoshino miró a Mahiro, y le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa.

-Ella no era tu hermana de sangre, ¿verdad, Mahiro? Y no sabías cuál había sido su familia biológica. Pero, ella sí. Ella sabía que tenía que morir para poder hacer que la lógica del mundo siguiera su curso. El Árbol del Génesis perdonó a Aika-chan por sacrificar su vida. Y no constató como miembro del clan ni, por supuesto, que poseyera magia o no ni como alguien que cometiera asesinato. Eso le daba igual al Árbol. Solo sabía que esa chica tenía que morir para que tanto tú como yo, Mahiro, ayudáramos a Hakaze-san a restablecer la lógica del mundo-extendió los brazos, como queriendo abarcar todo lo que le rodeaba: el mundo-¿No lo ves, Mahiro? ¡Todo esto es obra de Aika-chan! El mundo que ella quería crear… Un mundo lógico, donde todo tuviera sentido. Por eso...-bajó los brazos-…Se suicidó. Porque ella sabía que nosotros lo llevaríamos a cabo. ¡Ella estaba intentando que esto no fuera una tragedia! Es por eso por lo que yo estoy hoy aquí, al igual que tú, Mahiro. ¡Para detener al mago de Zetsuen y hacer que el mundo vuelva a ser lógico!

"_Aika-chan…Murió por el bien del mundo, ¿no es así? Aunque Mahiro estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo arder con tal de traerla de vuelta…" _

"_Pero, ¿no es esto trágico, Mahiro? Sumamente trágico…"_

Entonces se escuchó un disparo.

Todo sucedió de manera tan rápida que no fue hasta que fue demasiado tarde que todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado.

En realidad, Mahiro sí que contaba con un talismán, y, en ese momento, cuando todo dejó de tener sentido, porque Aika no podía haberse quitado la vida, usó el talismán para moverse rápidamente, arrebatarle a Evangeline la pistola que portaba y disparar a Yoshino en el pecho.

Yoshino se desplomó en el suelo con un sonido sordo.

Su vista estaba clavada en el oscuro cielo, donde se recortaba la sombra de un gran árbol.

-¡Yoshino!-le llegó la voz de Hakaze, distorsionada. Le pitaban los oídos. Los ojos se le empezaban a nublar.

El dolor y la sangre se extendían por su cuerpo como una pandemia, como la del hierro negro.

"_¿Así acaba mi misión, Aika?"_

Escuchó un sonido extraño, metálico, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Tal vez entonces pudiera reunirse con Aika.

En ese momento, solo hubo una frase que le vino a la cabeza. Era de la obra "La Tempestad", de William Shakespeare.

"El que muere paga todas sus deudas"

*.*.*

Al abrir los ojos, fue consciente de que se encontraba tumbado en una cómoda cama, abrigado por una manta.

Se preguntó si ese no sería el sueño, en vez de todo lo que recordaba que había pasado.

Tal vez eso fuera lo que significaba estar muerto.

Pero una voz le hizo ver que no era así.

-Yoshino…-un suspiro de alivio-Me alegra ver que ya has despertado.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Se tocó la cabeza, pero no sintió dolor alguno.

-Yo me he ocupado de curar todas tus heridas-explicó Hakaze, sentándose a su lado, en la cama-Por suerte fui lo suficientemente rápida, porque si no, habrías…-no completó la frase.

-¿Mahiro no me dio en el corazón?-se tocó el pecho, donde recordaba haber recibido el disparo.

-Tuviste la suerte de que así fuera.

No. Yoshino estaba seguro que, de haber realmente querido, Mahiro le hubiera matado. Tenía buena puntería, lo sabía. Pero… ¿No había sido así?

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-Tres días y medio-Hakaze esbozó una expresión triste-Me…tenías preocupada.

"_Pensé que a estas alturas estaría muerto"_, pero no era así.

Giró el rostro para mirar por la ventana, y ver el mismo paisaje de siempre. Cielo gris con árboles enormes. Un mundo ilógico, sustentado por esos árboles.

-Puede que tengas razón-musitó entonces la princesa.

-¿Qué?-se giró nuevamente para mirarla.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-El que…Aika…provocara todo esto.

-…-agachó la mirada.

Por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo, sabía que aquello era perfectamente plausible. Pero, si Aika sabía que todo iba a acabar de esa forma, ¿por qué permitirle que se enamorara de ella y dejarse querer? Hubiera sido más fácil que no compartieran aquel sentimiento.

Aquello también resultaba ilógico. Pero Yoshino creía saber por qué.

"_Porque era humana"_

Porque todos los humanos erramos. Porque todos los humanos sentimos.

"_Incluso Mahiro"_, que siempre se negó a aceptar que pudiera sentir por Aika algo tan humano como era el amor.

"_Mahiro"_

-¿Dónde está Mahiro?-preguntó entonces-Tengo que hablar con él…

"_Aunque seguramente él quiera matarme a golpes otra vez"_

-Acabas de despertarte, debes estar hambriento-Hakaze se puso de pie y sonrió-¿Qué quieres que te traiga de comida?

-Creo que eso puede esperar. Tendría que hablar con Mahiro… Tal vez se esté volviendo loco intentando verle un sentido a por qué Aika hizo todo esto… Tengo que hablar con él y…

-Mm…No creo que…sea buena idea-dijo entonces Hakaze.

-¿Por qué?

-No querrá verte. Y tú no puedes verle.

Yoshino suspiró.

-Si no quieres decirme donde está, yo le buscaré.

Se iba a incorporar de la cama cuando las palabras de Hakaze le detuvieron.

-No puedes hablar con él-sentenció la maga.

-¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar Yoshino, un tanto molesto ya-¿Qué hay de malo en que lo haga? Si es porque estás preocupada porque pueda volver a intentar matarme, no te preocupes, iré preparado. Si me das un par de talismanes…

Hakaze negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes.

-¿El qué?

Hakaze volvió a sentarse a su lado y apoyó una de sus manos en las de Yoshino.

-Verás… Mahiro…-dudó si decirlo-…Está muerto-los ojos de Yoshino se abrieron de par en par-Justo después de dispararte se pegó un tiro en la cabeza-un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hakaze al recordarlo-Fuimos a curarle inmediatamente, pero nuestra magia no funcionó. Ya estaba muerto.-miró a Yoshino-Lo siento-y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano.

Yoshino no dijo nada.

Todo permaneció en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral. Tras unos instantes, le pareció que Hakaze decía algo, pero no le prestó atención, y escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Supuso que se habría ido para dejarle solo.

"_Mahiro está muerto"_

Y Aika también.

Miró hacia el exterior por la ventana. El cielo seguía igual. Los árboles seguían ahí. Él estaba en ese mundo ilógico, vivo.

Las dos personas que más le importaban en todo el mundo estaban muertas. ¿Qué lógica tenía aquello? Ninguna.

Sintió el rostro húmedo, y supuso que estaría llorando. Esta vez, por los dos.

"_Estúpido, Mahiro…"_

Él no debería haber muerto. Tal vez tampoco Aika. Pero así es como habían acabado, dejándole a él atrás.

El silencio era desolador. Ni siquiera se le escuchaba llorar.

"El resto es silencio". Hamlet, William Shakespeare.

Tal vez estuviera mejor muerto. Sería lo más fácil para él. Y así volvería a estar con ellos.

Pero, entonces, ¿quién se encargaría de restablecer la lógica del mundo?

No. No podía morir. Su misión no había acabado, ¿no es así? No tenía a Mahiro a su lado, pero él debía seguir adelante, o la muerte de Aika, también, dejaría de tener sentido. Pero, ¿realmente era él capaz de aquello? Alguien lo haría, estaba seguro, pero dudaba que fuera él. Había perdido la voluntad para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, había que restablecer la lógica del mundo. Sabía que alguien debía hacerlo. Pero…

"_¿Quién?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, como ya había dicho, este one-shot es fruto de hipótesis mías sobre cómo podría haber sido la muerte de Aika. A lo mejor, no tiene ningún sentido, pero oye, podría ser XD Además, siempre me he imaginado qué pasaría si Mahiro supiera que el novio de Aika era Yoshino… Y por supuesto, algún golpe tendría que haber XD Eso sí, no sé si realmente veo capaz a Mahiro de suicidarse… O.o Porque no cumpliría su venganza, pero claro, como en mi historia realmente no habría ninguna venganza que cumplir… Pero ya digo, solo son hipótesis mías! Estoy deseando saber cómo fue en realidad! (quiero leer más capis del manga… T^T) XD

Bueno, pues esta es mi pequeña aportación al fandom de Zetsuen no Tempest^^

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y, agradecería enormemente que dejaran reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

Pues nada, gracias nuevamente! Me despido!

Bye~!^^


End file.
